The World Keeps Turning
by pprbckwrtr
Summary: Takes place during 'More that Hero Worship'. Mainly because Jacobi needed a story, no matter how small.


Disclaimer: James Patterson invented these characters. I just borrow them and make them do things.

* * *

**Wednesday night**

Jacobi got to the alley just as the paramedics were loading the ambulance. With a sudden panic he rushed forward to find out about his partner. As he came around the ambulance he saw a stricken Lindsay standing, waiting to climb in.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked as he grabbed her arm to get her attention.

Startled she looked at him. "I'm fine, thanks to..." she trailed off as she glanced into the ambulance.

That's when Jacobi noticed that it was Cindy lying on the stretcher.

"What were you two doing here?" He asked

Before she could answer the paramedic interrupted them. "We really need to get her to the hospital."

Lindsay immediately climbed in, then turned to her partner. "We can talk at the hospital." Jacobi nodded, realizing she was in no condition to talk now anyway. Before the door closed Lindsay spoke again. "She thinks the killer from this morning didn't make it all the way down into the alley."

After watching the ambulance pull out of the alley Jacobi turned his attention to the alley. He and Lindsay had been there just this morning investigating a murder that was committed on the roof. Since they had found evidence that suggested the killer escaped by way of the fire escape they had assumed he made it all the way down into the alley and fled the scene. But now as Jacobi stared at the back of the building pondering Lindsay's last words, maybe the reporter was right. Maybe the killer ducked into the building and hid there all day while the police scoured the scene. Taking a deep breath Jacobi turned and looked to where the ambulance had just been, he hoped the young woman would be alright. As much as he hated to admit it she had grown on him and judging by the look on Lindsay's face five minutes ago his partner felt it much deeper than he did.

* * *

**Thursday morning**

Jacobi sat at his desk going over every piece of evidence that was collected from the alley the previous night. He was getting ready to head back to the crime scene to go through the building with the crime scene techs when Claire approached him.

"Here's the autopsy report for Robertson." She said as she handed him a file. "Gun shot wound to the head, looks like he put up a fight before getting shot. I got some scrapings from under his fingernails and some other trace evidence off the body, I sent it all to the lab."

"What are you doing here so early?" Jacobi asked as he took the offered file.

"I wanted to get this done." Claire sighed as she sank into Lindsay's chair. "I was at the hospital last night and I couldn't stand just doing nothing. If this murder is connected to Cindy getting hit then I want the bastard caught." She said through gritted teeth.

Jacobi nodded in understanding. "How is she doing?"

"I don't know." Claire took a breath, "Honestly though I don't know who I'm more concerned for. Lindsay is not handling this well."

"I saw her last night before the ambulance left. I expected her here this morning pushing this case along."

"I think you are on your own on this one. I don't anticipate her leaving the hospital until she has some kind of positive news on Cindy's condition."

"Really?" Jacobi studied Claire for a moment. "That doesn't sound like her."

"Cindy pushed Lindsay out of the way of the car. I think she feels guilty. You know she doesn't like not being in control."

"That's why I thought she'd be here, to nail this guy." He said as he held up the file.

"Well I think there is more involved than just that." Claire looked at him and smiled, "besides, she has every confidence in her partner."

Jacobi stood up, "well then I better get busy." He grabbed his jacket and headed to the crime scene.

* * *

**Thursday night**

After spending all day and most of the evening scouring the crime scene Jacobi finally made his way back to the hall. Before he could make it to his desk Tom called him up to his office.

"What did you do, go over the scene with a magnifying glass?" Tom asked sarcastically.

Jacobi sneered at him, "if we had found yesterday what we found today then last night could have been avoided." He practically yelled, not sure if what he said even made sense.

Tom, taken aback by Jacobi's tone, put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. I know its been a long couple of days. I just had to listen to a couple of complaining techs who didn't like being out there all day."

"Yeah? Who?" Jacobi growled.

"It's not important. I told them that this case was priority." Tom assured him. "What did you find?"

"Plenty." Jacobi relaxed slightly, dropped a file and video tape onto Tom's desk and sank into a chair. "We found an unlocked window off the fire escape with blood on the inside sill. And inside that room we found about a pack's worth of cigarette butts and a few other bodily fluids. I had samples sent off to the lab to compare to the samples found on Robertson's body. We also found a gun behind a loose wall panel that I sent to ballistics. And across the street from the alley there's a jewelry store that has external surveillance." Jacobi pointed to the video tape.

"How did all that get missed yesterday?" The Lieutenant asked.

"I don't know." Jacobi shook his head. "We came up with our theory too quickly and ran with it, I guess. The murder happened Tuesday night, why would the killer hang out in the building knowing that the police would show up eventually. And why leave the gun behind. It doesn't make any sense. We didn't even consider that theory on Wednesday." Jacobi took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest. He was feeling slightly guilty for Cindy getting hurt, he knew that if they had found all this evidence after the murder then she and Lindsay wouldn't have been in the alley in the first place. Hell, they may have already caught the guy and closed the case.

"Do you think the two cases are connected?" Tom asked.

"I think he was coming back for the gun." Jacobi informed him, "but I don't want to run with another unsubstantiated theory. I'm waiting to hear what the evidence has to say."

Tom nodded and picked up the video. "Have you watched this yet?"

"No. I'm just hoping to get a license plate."

Tom rose from his desk, walked across to the video player and slipped the tape inside.

* * *

**Friday mid-morning**

Jill entered Tom's office as he sat on the corner of his desk watching the video player.

"Whatcha watchin?" She asked casually.

Tom paused the tape and turned to face her, "video from the alley."

Jill's smile faded immediately, "do I need to see it?" she asked quietly.

"No." he assured her. "It's pretty hard to make anything out anyway. We did manage to get a license plate though. The guy is in the system and I'd like to get a warrant for his place while we wait for the DNA samples to get back from the lab." Tom said as he handed her a file.

"Okay. I'll get right on it." She turned back to him as she reached the door. "If you already have the plate why are you still watching the video?"

Tom looked at her for a second, unsure of an answer. "I don't know" he finally admitted. "I guess, even though we aren't married, it still scared me to see how close Lindsay was to getting hurt." He took a guilty breath, "I am sorry that Cindy got hurt, it was pretty amazing what she did."

Jill felt a little sorry for Tom, she knew that he still cared for his ex-wife, but he had absolutely no idea how hurt Lindsay actually got in that alley. She smiled at him and held up the file, "I'll get your warrant as soon as I can."

* * *

**Friday evening**

With search warrant in hand and results finally back from the lab, Jacobi was ready to put an end to this case, both of them. As he stood from his desk and turned to leave he saw Pete coming through the door.

"Inspector Jacobi." Pete began with his hand outstretched. "I was just looking for Lindsay." Jacobi shook his hand. "My plane landed a couple of hours ago, she was supposed to meet me. She's not at home and she's not answering her phone."

"She's been at the hospital." Jacobi informed him.

"Is she okay?" Pete asked anxiously.

"She's fine." Jacobi was only slightly surprised that Pete hadn't been filled in on the situation. "Her friend Cindy was injured the other night ."

Pete took a relieved breath. "Oh. Do you have the hospital information? I could just go pick Lindsay up there."

Jacobi studied him for a second. "Why don't I call her for you. I've been working the case so I'm sure she'll answer my call." Jacobi suggested as he dialed his phone. He was quite certain that the last thing his partner wanted was for her boyfriend to show up and try to make her leave. That would only end one way, and she would be mad as hell if he got her thrown out of Cindy's room.

"No, I haven't made an arrest yet but I think I'm close." he spoke into the phone. After a pause he continued, "I know. I want this guy as much as you do." Jacobi gave Pete a small smile as he listened to whatever Lindsay was saying. "Don't worry I'm on it, but I didn't actually call about the case. There is someone here looking for you." His smile faded and he turned away and whispered, "Lindsay..." He turned back and hung up the phone, he moved to Lindsay's desk and removed a key from the top drawer. "She wants you to go to her place, she'll call you." Pete slowly took the key, studied it for a second and then left.

As much as Jacobi loved having Lindsay as a partner, he really would do anything for her and he knew she would do for him, dealing with her personal life shouldn't fall into his job description.

* * *

**Saturday morning**

Jacobi proudly walked into the hospital ready to put his partner's mind at ease. He stopped at the front desk for an update on Cindy's condition and was happy to find out that she had awakened the night before. He was even more pleased that she would be able to hear that he caught the man that hit her, the same man who committed the murder that led to her getting hit.

Jacobi reached Cindy's door and opened it slightly raising his hand to knock as he entered, but he stopped abruptly when he heard Lindsay talking. Not that he was surprised that she would be there, he expected her to be there. What he didn't expect, however, was to hear what Lindsay was saying, although he couldn't honestly say that he was surprised by that either. By the time he peeked around the door the two women were kissing so he silently closed the door and stood on the outside. _'Bout time_ he thought to himself.

As he turned to leave he ran into Jill and Claire. He told them that the cases were closed but that now wasn't the best time to inform the other half of the club, although he noted that they didn't seem too surprised by this information. The three of them went to the cafeteria to exchange their news and as much as Jacobi wanted to fill them in on the case he was just as interested in their news.

So much for not being interested in his partner's personal life.

* * *

Police procedurals aren't my strong suit so I kinda skim over the technical stuff, hope you don't mind. But I had a story to tell and it is what it is.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
